


Slow Hands

by Softsidney



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a gratuitous amount of commas, handjobs, honestly this is just about how much jack and bitty love each other, just two boys in love in the summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsidney/pseuds/Softsidney
Summary: Bitty wasn’t naive enough to think that everyday would be as easy as today had been.





	Slow Hands

It was a quarter past eight in the evening, the sun was glowing, bright orange, as it filtered through the curtains of Bitty’s childhood bedroom, illuminating the sun-kissed skin of Jack’s face. Bitty drew lazy patterns on jack’s chest, enjoying the feel of the sparse hair tickling his fingertips, as jack nuzzled bitty’s hair, the occasional contented hum escaping him as though he couldn’t help it.

“You’re perfect” Jack whispered, so quiet Bitty wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. Bitty lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder. Jack was slowly blinking his eyes open as Bitty cupped his cheek, running his thumb along his jaw, as he pressed their mouths together. 

Their mouths moved against one another, smooth and gentle, with no sense of urgency. Bitty thought it was the kind of kiss you could compare to molasses pouring from its jar. Bitty wasn’t sure how much time he had spent thinking about molasses and chlorine scented kisses when he pulled away.

“You’re pretty perfect yourself, mister” Bitty whispered back, his lips brushing Jack’s, before sucking his bottom lip back into his mouth. Bitty didn’t think he would ever get used to the way him and jack fit together so perfectly. 

He knew it was cliche, but him and Jack really did fit together perfectly. From the way their mouths fit together, to the way Jack’s hand was just big enough to cup his hip, his fingertips skirting the edge of his ass, while his thumb slotted into the dip of his hipbone.

Bitty wasn’t naive enough to think that everyday would be as easy as today had been. 

Waking up with the house to themselves the whole day. They staying nestled in the warm cocoon the bed provided while trading lazy kisses, before letting the cool morning shower rinse away the sweat from the night before. 

Bitty had made them french toast with fresh raspberries after they finally got dressed. Jack had sat at the counter chirping Bitty while he caught up on emails, since Bitty had insisted he didn’t need any help with breakfast.

After watching his cousin’s little league t-ball game, Bitty and Jack had returned to the house and spent the remainder of the afternoon, and early evening in the pool.

Bitty would have been content to return to his room to shower and change, before getting started on dinner, but there was a heat in Jack’s eyes when Bitty turned his way, after closing the door.

“Eric, I…” Bitty didn’t let Jack finish the thought before his mouth was on Jack’s. The kiss started hot and fast, tongues sliding together, licking against teeth, before slowing to something that made Bitty’s heart stutter in his chest. Jack slipped his fingertips beneath Bitty’s damp swim trunks as he broke their kiss, with a soft smack.

“Eric - is this? Can I?-” Bitty and Jack had had sex before, well, if you counted coming in your pants together sex. Which Bitty did, especially when it was accompanied with whispers of ‘I love you’ into each other’s ears for the first time. But, they had never actually been naked in front of each other before.

“God, Jack, yes - anything, just - please”, it has been easy from there. Jack touched Bitty like he was a statue, hard and strong, but with a fragility and sense of awe that made Bitty have to close his eyes. 

Looking at Jack, his eyes a deep blue behind pupils blown wide, combined with his touch was enough to make Bitty’s stomach draw tight in a sense of warning. Bitty held off until his hands were gripping Jack’s shoulders, his head buried in Jack’s neck, as Jack held them together in his hand. 

He could feel himself panting against Jack’s collarbone as Jack moved his hand against them, letting the slick of spit and pre-come take the edge of too-much friction away.

Bitty couldn’t tell you how long it took for him to come, or how hard he bit Jack’s collar bone while he tried to muffle his shouts.

He can tell you how Jack groaned and kept moving his hand after Bitty came. 

He can tell you how he open his eyes in time to see Jack looking into his while his name fell from Jack’s lips. 

He can tell you how Jack ran his fingers through his hair and then laughed as it stood up straight from the sweat and remaining chlorine.

He can tell you how Jack kissed his forehead before telling him he loved him and thanking him for trusting him with something so special. 

Most of all, Bitty can tell you how he knows everyday won’t be this easy, but he knows he’ll be able to handle just about anything with Jack on him team.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first Check Please story, so please be kind. I was just planning on writing fluffy in love Bitty and Jack and it just kinda turned into fluff featuring handjobs. Hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
